Pirate Bounty
by Rikudo-Rinne
Summary: After defeating pain danzo fearing naruto power sends him to a different dimension where he meets new friends and enemy's Read as naruto go's from ninja to pirate with a new dream of becoming the strongest pirate to ever sail the grand line
1. A New World

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO/ONE PIECE

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon** Talking"

'Demon/Summon Thinking'

"**Technique/Jutsu**"

Chapter 1: A New World!

"Hey Naruto ready to set sail" Called out a purple haired teen who was standing on a wall with a bunch of bags while looking at a red haired teen on the beach watching the sun set.

Turning around and smiling Naruto answered "Yeah Lets go" and started walking towards the purple hair teen while thinking ' _Its being one week since i came to this world' _Closing his eyes naruto thought back to how it all happened .

**Flash Back**

Naruto was happily walking through the village to training ground 7 with a big smile on his face, what got him so happy you ask (No Its Not free Ramen Or Sakura saying yes to a date) he's happy because the village finally see him as a person instead of some demon because he saved every one from pain people treated him like some kind of celebrity greeting him and even asking for his autograph. But thats not the only reason why he is so happy he also happy that Tsunade made a full recover and was in her office right now doing paper work (Poor Tsunade). He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't see the Root ninja that was following him disappear to report to his leader.

**Root Underground Hideout**

We Find a old man with one eye and arm sitting in a chair Surrounded by his soldiers the old cripples name is Danzo Shimura head of Root.

"Danzo-sama" Called One of his root ninja as he kneeled down in front of him.

"What is it"ask danzo as he set's his steel gaze upon the root ninja who now looked up to danzo.

"I Have Completed My mission in following Uzumaki Naruto It seems he is on his way to training ground 7 were hell spend the remainder of the day" reported the root ninja.

Smiling Danzo dismissed the root ninja and turned to his most loyal follower Sai and said " I want You To make sure he stayed at training ground 7 for the rest of the day then you are to Make sure he goes straight home so I can deal with him once and for all.

"Yes Danzo-sama" Answered Sai as he dissapared into the shadows.

"If I can't Have the kyuubi's Power then no one can" Stated danzo as he walks towards a room that is labeled DO NOT ENTER with a crazed smile on his face.

**Training ground 7**

"Man Im tired stated Naruto as he picks him self up off the ground after a long day of training.

**" You maybe tired but in order to protect this place from getting attacked in it's weakened state you must train hard" **Stated Kyuubi ( In my story after naruto went all kyuubi on pain the kyuubi agreed to help him because he doesn't want to be stuck in some statue but if he is he want's to be the last one to get caught).

' _Yeah i know but man im still tired i think im going to go home and rest maybe eat some ramen later' _Said naruto to kyubi as he started to head home Never noticing Sai following him .

**Naruto's Appartment **

"Everything is in order Danzo-sama" stated a root member as he finishes securing the seal" once You enter you can't leave until the seal is disabled".

"Good You are all dismised"Stated danzo and with his comand they all dissapared as they heared the door open.

**Outside Naruto's Appartment **

Opening the door naruto stumbles in because he barly has any energy to stand and kyuubi chakra boost just wore off so he didn't see the seal on the floor or Danzo standing behind the door. Just as he was about crash on his bed he heared the kyuubi warn him to look out but he was to tired to turn so he got hit in the head. falling onto his back naruto was able to get a good look at his attacker.

"Danzo I should of known" Weezed out naruto as he felt him self starting to lose conscious ( he knows him because danzo was always asking the third to have him)

"So you know who i am" stated Danzo with a smile on his face as he goes to remove the bandages over his right arm.

"So Your gonna try to kill me sorry but if you do that you'll just set Kyuubi free" stated naruto as his vision started getting blurry.

" So it seems but i don't plan on killing instead ill send you to a new dimension were in your weakened state you will die thus trapping the kyuubi in a new world" Stated Danzo As he fully unwraps his left hand to reveal a hand imbedded with sharingan's but what caught naruto's attention was the eye in his palm it looked just like Kakashi's Mangekyo sharingan. the last thing Naruto saw was the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning before Blacking out.

**Inside the Seal**

" Kyuubi what's happening to my body" gasped out naruto as he doubled over in pain.

**"Your Body can't Handle the stress of being sent to another dimension so it fallen apart" stated Kyuubi**

"So Basically Im going to die" Asked naruto as he struggles to stand.

**"Yes" Answered Kyuubi**.

"Damn It all i can't die Like this" yelled naruto. While naruto was yelling kyuubi was thinking of a way to get through this mess and came to only one solution.

**"There is a way for you to survive but you wont like it" Stated Kyuubi**

"Really How" asked naruto completely forgetting the pain.

**" Will have to fuse with me taking all my chakra and knowledge but this will turn you into a full blooded Fox-demon" Stated Kyuubi**

Thinking of the pros and cons Naruto asked **"**If i do this what will happen to you if i do this".

**"I will be nothing more than a memory"stated kyuubi.**

"Why"asked Naruto

**"Why am i giving my life for yours"asked kyuubi**

"Yes" answered Naruto.

**"I have my reasons Now hurry you don't have time your body can't hold on much longer" Said kyuubi.**

" What am i suppose to do " asked Naruto

**"Rip the seal off hurry" Yelled kyuubi as inside of Naruto's mind started to crumble.**

Not wanting to be told twice Naruto rips the seal off the cage and was blinded by a bright light. the last thing he heard before the light obscured his senses was.

** " No Matter where you go carry on my name be strongest person at any cost even if it mean becoming a criminal" said kyuubi as he started to fade away.**

**Unknown Location**

"Damn its hot" Said a purple hair teen walking on the beach.

"Is there nothing here to do damn Boring life"he yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong with me *Sigh* i should probably head back to town before Jiji get mad. said the teen as he starts to walk back only to trip over something.

"Ouch Who put this-" He started only to stop when he got a good look at what he tripped over he expected to see a rock or something he never expected to see a Crimson Haired teen.

"Hey you OK" asked the teen as he shock the red head but to no success. Checking for a heart beat he found that he was alive but barley

"better get him some medical attention fast" yelled the purple haired teen as he picked up the other teen and ran towards town.

**Doctor's office**

"Owww Damn my head hurts" Said the Crimson haired Teen after he awoke to find him self in a room looking around he was able to estimate that he was in a doctors office judging by the equipment. Just as he was about get up a voice interrupted him.

"I see that your awake" looking up he saw a old man who he guess was the doctor.

"yeah Where am i " asked the teen.

"Your in the Genji Doctor office and I'm Uzuki Genji" said the newly announced Genji.

"Im Uzuki Akira his grandson and the one who took you here"Said Akira as he entered behind Genji.

"Nice to meet you and sorry for the trouble in Uzumaki Naruto"Said naruto before taking a good look at his saviors.

Genji Was about as tall as Sakura And seemed to be in his late 60's he wore a doctor coat over a black tank-top and grey shorts. he also has a scar over his left eye,he has no hair but a really long beard to make up for his baldness he has grey eyes.

Next Naruto looked at Akira who is as tall as him. He has slightly pale skin and long, straight hair that is Royal Purple. His eyes are Amethyst purple. The pupils of his eyes are slightly slight. He has two very notable traits in his outward appearance: firstly, he has a Black feather like earring in his left ear, giving naruto the conclusion that he like's birds . Secondly, he has a tattoo of a crow on the left side of his Neck, he's wearing a black tank-top with an open neck. With this he wears dark blue jeans and black boots, he also wears a bandana around his lower leg.

Unknown to Naruto Akira was Also Taking the time to examine Naruto, Who after the fusion Now had creamy white skin with Jaw length straight Crimson hair with black streaks going through it, His eyes were a mixture of Blood red and gold, on his face were his whisker marks once were now have Three black Tribal-like tattoos of his whiskers, he also had slight pointy ears and sharp canine poking out of his upper lip. He also had The build of an Athletic swimmer, And also Had tribal-Like tattoos going from his back Going down to the bisect of his left arm and all the way down to his wrist on the right arm.

"So naruto-san would you mind telling me How you ended up on the beach in such bad shape" Asked Genji.

" You wouldn't believe me even if i told you" said naruto with a down cast look.

"Just Try us" Said akira Naruto seeing as there was nothing left to do and didn't want to lie to the people who saved his life decide that it was ok to tell them.

" Well ok the truth is I-"Naruto stared only to get interrupted by a loud explosion **"BOOOOOOOOM" **Before naruto could ask a question Akira and genji Were gone.

**Outside Genji's Office**

"What Going On" Yelled Genji as he and akira ran out side

"Pirate Were under attack By Pirate" Yelled One of the Civilians

"And Not Just any pirate its-" He started only to get cut off by a sword piercing his heart.

" Mad Dog Ken" Spoke Genji and Akira in perfect harmony

"Long Time No See Genji, Akira" Said Mad dog with a crazed smile on his face As he wipes the blood off his sword.

**Continues In Chapter 2 First Battle New Powers **

SO wHAT YOY THINK IS IT WORTH THE WAIT 

**SHOULD NARUTO BOUNTY BE HIGHER OR LOWER THAT LUFFY'S AND SHOULD I GIVE HIM A DEVIL FRUIT ?**

**ALSO SHOULD I DO SCENE BRAKES BETWEEN WORLDS ?**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW IM PLANNING ON FOLLOWING THE ONE PIECE STORY BUT EXPECT TO SEE A FEW DIFFERENT STUFF**


	2. NOT CHAPTER 2

**NOT CHAPTER **

**FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO ARE WATING FOR AN UPDATE IM WORKING ON IT KNOW NOT SURE WHEN ITS GOING TO BE UP.**

**I NEED A NAME FOR ****NICKNAME** FOR NARUTO

**AND SHOULD I GO ALL THE WAY UP TO THE 2YR SKIP **


End file.
